freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Teorie i plotki
Five Nights at Freddy's 'to gra z zawiłą fabuła i wieloma niewyjaśnionymi zagadkami, co automatycznie rodzi wiele teorii i mitów na jej temat. Razem z nimi są także plotki, które w większości są fałszywe i natychmiastowo uznawane za błędne. Temat został stworzony po to, by umieścić w nim jak najwięcej teorii i plotek dotyczących gry. Powinien być często edytowany przez użytkowników i moderatorów by zawierał jak najwięcej. Zanim cokolwiek tu dodasz, skontaktuj się z adminami. Jeśli masz zamiar to zrobić, podaj jakiś dowód na prawdziwość dodanej rzeczy. Teorie Teorie są generowane przez fanów którzy próbują wyjaśnić jak najwięcej zagadek. Najprawdopodobniej żadna z nich nie jest prawdziwa i nie powinna być akceptowana zanim Scott jej nie potwierdzi. Co się stało z Toy animatronikami w Five Nights at Freddy's 3? Gdy odblokowujemy dobre zakończenie, uwalniamy dusze Freddy'ego, Chici, Bonnie'go i Foxy'ego. Ale co się stało z Toy'owymi?Być może w Toy'owych nie ma duszy dzieci, a były tylko robotami. Potwierdza to, że w biurze jest pudełko z częściami Toy'owych. Lecz animatroniki by nie miały celu zabicia strażnika tylko dzieci chcieli mieć zemstę. Więc za co roboty miały zabić stróża? Prawdopodobnie dlatego że ich system rozpoznawania twarzy myślał że Jeremy i Fritz to złoczyńcy. Piąta głowa Kiedy skończymy Złe Zakończenie mamy 5 głów: Bonnie'go, Chicy, Foxy'ego, Freddy'ego i jedna nie znana głowa we mgle. A w dobrym zakończeniu są 4 puste głowy: Bonnie'go, Chicy, Foxy'ego i Freddy'ego. Więc,czyja jest 5 głowa?Prawdopodobnie Golden Freddy'ego. Mike jest zabójcą dzieci W Pizzerii "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" zostało zwabione na zaplecze o późnych godzinach i zabite 5 dzieci. Sprawca pozostaje nieznany... Jako, że sprawca jest anonimowy, pozostają różne spekulacje na temat jego tożsamości. Niektórzy uważają, że sprawcą jest Mike. Dowodami na ten temat jest: Napis "IT'S ME" pojawiający się gdy Foxy opuści Piracki Kącik i czasami pojawiający się zamiast plakatów na Wschodnim Korytarzu, jakby animatroniki chciały się skontaktować z mordercą oraz fakt, że animatroniki chcą nas zabić. Jednak napis "IT'S ME" i fakt, że animatroniki nas atakują, można wytłumaczyć. Najprawdopodobniej uznają nas za mordercę, bo mylą nasze ubranie z ubraniem Purple Guy'a. Po wytłumaczeniu i po pewnym czasie, sprawa ucichła... Wszystko się zmieniło gdy jakiś angielski youtuber przekręcił głos z trailera FNaF 2. Słychać na nim głosy, które oskarżają Mike'a o bycie zabójcą, brzmią następująco:killer is out! MIKE KILL ALL! this is enough!. Jednak odstępy czasowe między piosenką "Most Londyński wali się" (na której wzorowano piosenkę z trailera), a piosenką z trailera wynoszą ponad 700! Mike nie mógł żyć tak długo. Poza tym jeśli osobiście obejrzy się odwróconą piosenkę to trudno usłyszeć jakiekolwiek, zrozumiałe dźwięki.Z tego powodu oskarża się również Mike'a o bycie purple guy'em. Tłumaczyło by to czemu animatrony próbują nas zabić Później w czasach SL-FFPS zostało potwierdzone że William Afton,ojciec Michael'a Aftona (A.K.A Mike Schmidt,Fritz Smith),Elizabeth Afton i Ugryzionego Dzieciaka. Wysyłam link do filmu gdzie jest to przedstawione (trzeba przewinąć do 7.44) ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07Cw37_cBuw Jakiej płci jest Mangle Nie wiadomo jednoznacznie jakiej płci jest Mangle, ale są różne spekulacje Argumenty, że jest facetem *Jest odpowiednikiem Foxy'ego, a Toy'owe nie zmieniają płci swych poprzedników (wyjątkiem ''może ''Funtime Foxy ale on(a) została stworzona przed Foxy'm) *Phone Guy mówi do niego w formie męskiej "Mangle". *Ma muszkę. *Kolor jego/jej polików jest w kolorze czerownym. Mężczyźni - Toy Bonnie i Toy Freddy mają taki sam kolor rumieńców. A kobiety - Toy Chica i Balloon Girl. Argumenty, że jest kobietą *Ma pomalowane usta i paznokcie. *Występuje w Ladies Night (z pol. Damska Noc). Oznacza to jednak także noc, podczas której kobiety płacą mniej, np. w kinie.Ale idąc pod taką logikę,Foxy i Balloon Boy to odmiany Freddy'ego bo występują w "Freddy's Circus" w FNaF 2. *W minigierce we FNaF 4 jest w damskim pokoju. **Chociaż po prostu mógł/mogła, być zabawką dziewczynki zamieszkującej ten pokoju. *Widzimy jej/jego rekonstrukcję na zapowiedzi FNaF World. Ma rzęsy jak wszystkie samice oraz coś takiego jak majtki, tak jak Toy Chica. W UCN ma głos i damski i męski więc płeć Mangle to wciąż tajemnica. Kto ugryzł ofiarę ''The Bite of '87? W nocy 2 pierwszej części gry Phone Guy wspomina o The Bite of '87, kiedy ktoś został ugryziony przez jednego z animatroników. To wydarzenie nazywa się "The Bite of '87". Często oskarża się o to Foxy'ego, za względu na stan szczęki i fakt zamknięcia Pirackiego Kącika. Jednak może to być Freddy, gdyż na regulaminie w wschodnim korytarzu pisze "Nie dotykaj Freddy'ego" oraz można zobaczyć odcisk dłoni na jego twarzy. Możliwe też, że to Mangle, ponieważ dzieci go/ją ciągle rozkładały i mogły zdenerwować animatronika (Ale animatroniki były przyjazne dla dzieci więc ten argument nie ma sensu).Toy Chica ,też jest przez niektórych oskarżana ,bo zdejmuje dziób na scenie ,przez co pokazuje ona ,że mogła ugryźć, mogła przejść między klientami i odgryźć płat czołowy jakieś osobie (Pomaga też jej cytat w UCN) .Są również spekulacje, że to Springtrap ze względu na to, że był zapomnianym, opuszczonym animatronikiem (Ale nie miał jak i w tych czasach jeszcze William nie wszedł do Spring Bonnie'go). Może być to też Złoty Freddy, ponieważ gdy w Five Nights at Freddy's 1 ustawimy inteligencje Freddy'ego na 1, Bonnie'go - 9, Chici - 8, i Foxy'ego - 7, czyli w kod układający się w date ugryzienia to wyskoczy nam głowa Złotego Freddy'ego, a gra sie scrashuje. Po 5 nocy w minigrze w Five Nights at Freddy's 4 widać, że jakieś dziecko zgnieło na wskutek ugryzienia przez FredBear'a, czyli złotej wersji Freddy'ego, ale nadal trwają spekulacje czy rzeczywiście to było Ugryzienie z 87, czy jednak nie.Jednak póżniej zostało potwierdzone przez Scotta że to było inne ugryzienie. Podejrzani którzy MOGLI to zrobić: * Foxy * Mangle * Toy Chica * Freddy Fazbear Do kogo należy Endoszkielet? Istnieją plotki, że należy do Golden Freddy'ego ale jest to bujda. Dowód to to, że gdy Golden Freddy siedzi w biurze widać przez dziurę w łapie (prawej) w drugiej grze, że posiada on endoszkielet. Istnieje także plotka która mówi, że należy on do Foxy'ego, lecz to także tylko nieprawdziwa plotka. Można to poznać po tym, że Foxy ma hak, a endoszkielet już nie. Po drugie, Foxy nie chodzi nigdy przez wentylację, a endoszkielet owszem. Za dowód podaje się to, że Foxy był w czasie naprawy. Być może należy do Springtrapa, bo Purple Guy musiał go wyjąć aby za pomocą kostiumu zabić dzieci.Jednak kiedy został zatrzaśnięty,endoszkielet tam był. Co znajduje się w kuchni? O kuchni nie mamy żadnych informacji, bo kamera FNaF oraz FNaF2 jest wyłączona. Istniała fałszywa spekulacja, że gdy w Custom Night we FNaF ustawimy kod 6,6,6,6 to będziemy mogli zobaczyć co się w niej znajduje. Plotka jednak okazała się fałszywa, ponieważ w plikach gry nie ma żadnych grafik kuchni. Miejsce Phone Guy Możliwe że z tego miejsca kontaktuje się z nami Phone Guy. Jednak Phone Guy umiera w 4 nocy , a Chica i Freddy przechodzą przez te miejsce już w nocy 3. Foxy wogóle przez nią nie przechodzi.I tymbardziej Phone Guy pracował przed nami więc prawdopodobnie było to z biura. Tam jest ciało Phone Guy'a Możliwe, że tam zostało przewiezione ciało Phone Guy'a, ale w pierwszej nocy mówi, że animatroniki chcą zapakować człowieka w kostium Freddy'ego, a nie po prostu zabić.On też pracował przed nami,więc ciało mogło by się tam ukrywać na kilka godzin. Lokalizacja startowa Golden Freddy'ego Możliwe, że tam "mieszka''" ''Golden Freddy, gdy nie jest w biurze. A plakat z MB2 służy jako teleport, który łączy kuchnię z biurem. thumb|Purple Guy w minigierce "SAVETHEM Purple Guy i Phone Guy to ta sama osoba Jedna z teorii mówi, że Purple Guy i Phone Guy, to ta sama osoba. Dowodem na to jest fakt, że rzadko pod koniec minigierki "Save Them", goni nas Purple Guy z odznaką na piersi i czymś przypominającym telefon (prawdopodobnie jest to paralizator). Poza tym, Phone Guy wspomina, że jego ulubionym animatronikiem jest Foxy i nigdy nie lubił Marionetki. A w minigierce "Go, Go, Go", Purple Guy uśmiecha się do Foxy'ego, natomiast w mingierce "Take Cake to the Children", Purple Guy zabija przed pizzerią dziecko, które jest Marionetką. Jednak nie mogą być to te same osoby , ponieważ Phone Guy umarł przez prawdopodobnie Golden Freddy'ego , a Purple Guy w kostiumie Spring Bonnie'go.Tymbardziej mają inny głos. Co zabiło Purple Guy'a w kostiumie Spring Trapa? W minigierce po nocy 5 w FNaF3, Purple Guy zostaje zapędzany, przez duchy dzieci do kostiumu Spring Bonnie'go i w nim umiera. W taki sposób powstaje Springtrap. Ale zostało jeszcze jedno pytanie... Co '''konkretnie go zabiło? Jest wiele spekulacji na ten temat, ale przedstawione zostanie 5 najbardziej prawdopodobnych: thumb|Pod koniec minigierki 5 nocy w FNAF3, Purple Guy ginie w stroju Spring Trapa Prąd Możliwe że zabił go prąd, gdy wchodził do kostiumu Spring Trapa. Jednak nie jest to najbardziej prawdopodobne, bo widać, że tryska krew. Wnętrze animatronika Możliwe, że zabiły go sprężyny, baterie, kable i inne części Springtrapa, gdy do niego wchodził. Potwierdza to wiadomości od Phone Guy'a w FNaF1, podczas której mówi że człowiek nie może przeżyć w kostiumie animatronika. Ale nie wyjaśnia opłakany stan animatronika.Ale jest szansa że po prostu kostium zgnił. Rozgniecenie Możliwe, że został rozgnieciony w kostiumie Spring Bonnie'go, bo sprężyna puściła. Potwierdza to, że pod koniec minigry z animatronika tryska krew i że animatronik jest w opłakanym stanie.Gdy wchodził do kostiumu Golden Freddy'ego albo Spring Bonnie'go wcześniej, nie został rozgnieciony, ponieważ Phone Guy w jednej z nocy FNaF 3 mówił o tym, że pracownicy mogą za pomocą specjalnej sprężyny, chodzić w kostiumach animatroników. Ale, gdy sprężyna by puściła, doszłoby do rozgniecenia. Deszcz Podczs Minigierki z nocy 5 widać, że w tym miejscu pada i deszcz mógł by się dostać do kostiumu i puściły by sprężyny, a w kostiumie jest Purple Guy więc tak może umrzeć w kostiumie Spring Bonnie'go.Deszcz sprawił że zatrzaski wbiły się głęboko w ciało Purple Guy'a. Ta teoria jest podobna do minigierki w FNaF 4 gdzie FredBear zabija dziecko. Dziecko wciąż płakało więc było mokre co sprawiło że szczęka FredbBear'a się zatrzasnęła.Tą teorie poddtrzymuje tez fakt o tym że na taśmach słychać: "Proszę nie szturchać i nie naciskać na żadną ze sprężyn . Nie dotykaj ich w żadnym wypadku. Nie oddychaj w ich stronę gdyż wilgoć może sprawić że puszczą." Foxy nie ma złych zamiarów Istnieje teoria mówiąca, że Foxy nie ma wobec Mike'a złych zamiarów. Ponoć gdy biegnie do biura, chce się tylko spytać, czy wszystko z Mike'm w porządku. Ale z powodu uszkodzonego chipu głosowego, wydaje dźwięk Jumpscare, a Mike ginie z powodu zawału serca. Mimo iż teoria wydaje się sensowna, nie ma żadnego mocnego argumentu na potwierdzenie jej. Mimo tego, wielu ludzi wierzy w nią. Powstały nawet Creepypasty, ale Creepypasta to nic innego jak wymyślone historie i nie mają nic wspólnego z grą. Jednak jeśli uwzględnimy fakt, że inne animatroniki również nas Jumpscare'ują, to będą dwie opcje: Pierwsza - Wszystkie animatroniki nas jumpscare'ują umyślnie oraz druga - Żaden animatronik nie atakuje umyślnie i ma uszkodzony chip głosowy. Druga teoria jest błędna, ponieważ Freddy śpiewa swój dżingiel, Chica/Bonnie jęczą w biurze i nawet sam Foxy, umie zaśpiewać w Pirackim Kąciku. Poza tym Freddy, Bonnie i Chica, są zadbanymi maskotkami w przeciwieństwie do Foxy'ego i nie powinny mieć żadnych usterek. W takim razie, jedynym sensownym argumentem jest teoria, że wszystkie animatroniki jumpscare'ują umyślnie w tym Foxy. Jednak, gdy rozjaśnimy Piracki Kącik, kiedy Foxy go opuści, ponoć zobaczymy napis "I am a good fox" (z pol. "Jestem dobrym lisem"), ale to jest zwykły mit. Twarze animatroników Na początku gry FNaF 1 widać że pojawiają się twarze Freddiego Bonniego i napis ,, ITS ME".Pozostaje to niewyjaśnione ale prawdopodobnie to po prostu Easter Egg żeby gra była straszniejsza. Śmierć Phone Guy'a Jest wiele teorii na jej temat, ale ostatnio pojawiło się coś, co by pasowało do ułożenia tajemnicy jego śmierci.Otóż w pierwszej części gry w trzeciej nocy mówi nam, że gdy animatroniki dostaną się do biura możemy udawać martwego. Wtedy pomyślą, że jesteśmy pustym kostiumem i nas zostawią. Ta teoria wydaje się być prawdziwa.Ale dźwięk jumpscare'a był sekundy po tym jak Phone Guy powiedział "Oh no!".Więc Phone Guy pewnie miał mało czasu na udawanie martwego i tymbardziej animatroniki (Głównie Golden Freddy) nie są tak głupie żeby uwierzyć że on przed chwilą padł martwy jak jeszcze nic mu nie zrobili. Freddy i Bonnie to podstawowe animatroniki. Prawdopodobnie Freddy i Bonnie byli pierwszymi animatronikami planowanymi przez Scott'a. Dowodem jest to, że obaj byli w pierwszej lokacji jako Fredbear i [[Springbonnie|Spring'Bonnie']]. Poza tym to Freddy jest głównym bohaterem, a to Bonnie miał główną rolę w trailerze do FNaFa 1. Czy to jest The Bite Of '87? We FNaF'ie 4, w minigierce po 5-tej nocy, możemy zobaczyć że brat naszego głównego bohatera, wraz z jego kolegami wrzuca młodszego brata do paszczy FredBeara, po czym jego GŁOWA a nie CZOŁO zostaje zmiażdżona. Dużo ludzi mówi że to prawda, a dużo ludzi mówi że nie. FNaF 4 miał być na początku tą ostatnią grą z serii (co nie stało się prawdą), więc Scott Cawthon mógł sobie pomyśleć o tym żeby największą zagadkę w serii rozwiązać w ostatniej grze w serii.Jednak zostało potwierdzone przez Scott'a to że to było inne ugryzienie. FNaF World pokazuje jak animatroniki widzą świat Istnieje teoria która mówi że postacie we FNaF World to normalne animatrony a zabijając naszych wrogów zabijamy kolejnych strażników. Teoria zaczyna się od tego że na jednym z teaserów jest powieszona Mangle a pod nią napis "SEE WHAT YOU'VE ALL DONE?" a zrobiła to po to żeby pokazać animatronom co tak naprawdę robią. Właśnie. Możemy zobaczyć że jednymi z naszych wrogów w grze to endoszkielety. Animatroniki w głównych grach z serii myślą że strażnicy to ENDOSZKIELETY. Więc jakoś mogło by to oznaczać że Mangle jest dobra, i chce jednak pokazać animatronikom żeby nie zabijały. Podążając tym stwierdzeniem, można powiedzieć że pokonując głównego bossa którym jest Scott Cawthon, zabijamy Phone Guy'a, któremu we FNaF 1,2,3 podkłada głos własnie Scott Cawthon, twórca serii. Na Youtube'ie można znaleźć krótką ale bardzo popularną animację fanowską w której Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i Foxy widzą siebię nawzajem jako przyjazne zwierzęta ubrane w muszki kapelusze itd., a tak naprawdę są to zardzewiałe straszne roboty, więc Scott mógł się zainspirować tym filmikiem i zrobić na podstawie tego, jego własną grę. Oczy Marionetki Gdy skacze na nas Marionetka, w jej oczach widać oko podobne do ludzkiego. Może to być dusza zamknięta w Marionetce, albo (co bardziej prawdopodobne) odbicie oczu Jeremiego w jej oczach.thumb|132x132px|Dziwne, dodatkowe oko Marionetki Usta Balloon Boy'a thumb|308px|Czy widzicie coś dziwnego? Gdy przyjrzymy się ustom Balloon Boy'a w Biurze, to możliwe, że zobaczymy "parę oczu". Ale te oczy, w przeciwieństwie do oka Marionetki, nie są tak wyraźne. Możliwe nawet, że ich nie zobaczymy na pierwszy rzut oka. A więc, może to być po prostu....Odbicie światła. Jest to podobne to taśmy z nagraniem, najprawdobodobniej nagrany jest śmiech Balloon Boya, lecz nie widać tego w wentylacjach, o dziwo. Plotki To fan-made, lub photoshopy. Są całkowicie fałszywe. Ich celem jest tworzenie FNaF'owych legend i dla rozrywki graczy FNaF. Ale nie ma ich w grze. Zagadkowy Screenshot thumb|Zagadkowy Screenshot, co nie? Plotka dotyczy pewnego screenshota z FNaF2. Widać na nim twarz Marionetki w telewizorach. Jednak okazało się to Photoshopem, gdyż widać jedno źle wklejone zdjęcie Marionetki, oraz w plikach gry nie ma czegoś takiego jak ,,maskotki z czarnymi oczami, białymi źrenicami patrzące się na nas" Purple Guy to animatronik Niektórzy zaczęli sądzić, że Purple Guy jest to animatronik, przez jego świecące oczy. Ale w plikach gry nazywa się "Man" (z pol. Człowiek). Więc nie jest animatronikiem, lecz człowiekiem. Jednak man znaczy również mężczyznę, więc może to oznaczać że jest płci męskiej i jest animatronikiem, ale to szukanie na siłę. Man oznacza mężczyznę. Człowiek to human. Elephant i Tigor W 2014 roku na Creepypaście, pojawiła się strona o Five Nights at Freddy's opowiadająca o Elephanc'ie i Tigorze. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Ale wielu graczy sądziło, że Tygrys i Słoń naprawdę mieli istnieć w grze. Jednak Creepypasta to nic innego, jak straszne opowiadania wymyślone przez graczy, więc obydwaj panowie nie istnieją w grze. Legenda Candy'ego Pewien czas temu gracze FNaF2 po rozjaśnieniu zdjęcia Prize Corner (Zakątku Nagród), zobaczyli, że koło prezentu widnieje głowa podobna do kota. thumb|156px|Być może ten cień też może być sprawką Candy'ego Co więcej w Game Area (Sala gier), pomiędzy prezentami widać cień głowy, która przypomina kocią Wiele graczy, sugeruje, że to może być Candy, animatronik-Kot, nie istniejąca halucynacja. Widziano tylko głowę, więc to może być głowa jakieś figurki, którą względem kamery nie widzimy. Raz nawet, został dodany do FNaF2, przez hackera/fana Candy'ego. Jednak, Candy'ego szybko usunięto, a hacker został ukarany. W FNaF3 Fan-made (fanowskie), Candy jest normalnym animatronikiem i nazywa się "Sugar Budzi Postrach".W Fangame FNaFa "Five Nights at Candy's" Candy jest główną postacią. Możliwe, że cień w zakątku nagród to głowa endoszkieletu, ale gdy widzimy że endoszkielet wyszedł, cień pozostał.thumb|148px|Być może to cień Candy'ego Mrugająca babeczka Na pewnym filmiku w FNaF2, została uwieczniona mrugająca babeczka LINK. Oczywiście wielu ludzi w to uwierzyło, jednak po przestudiowaniu pliku gry okazało się że w grze nie ma czegoś takiego jak mrugająca Babeczka, a film był jedynie Fan-madem. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Pewien fan stworzył kontynuację FNAF3 w 2015 roku. Wrogami są stare animatroniki i Springtrap. Co ciekawe, przedstawił je jako... prawdziwe szkielety. Ich formy były jednak identyczne, choć pozostały ich niektóre części, np. Foxy miał hak, Chica część dzioba, a Springtrap swoje nogi, których materiał jeszcze nie zszedł. Wszystkie animatroniki miały czerwone oczy, a w przeciwieństwie do FNAF3 bohaterem jest ponownie Freddy Fazbear. Stróżem nocnym jest Fritz Smith, a dzwoni do nas Phone Dude. W Springtrapie szczątki Purple Guy'a zgniły, a szkielet się rozłożył. Phantom Bonnie Niektórzy uważają ,że w FNaF3 jest Phantom Bonnie jednak to Fan-made. Można rozpoznać że to Fan-made po jumpscarze. To ten sam Jumpscare tylko inne kolory i krótszy. Pizzeria jest prawdziwa Niektórzy myślą że pizzeria istniała naprawdę. Pojawiły się różnorodne zdjęcia, takie jak to popularne z bydynkiem na którym jest napis przedstawiający Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Istnieją też strony internetowe pizzerii np. http://freddyfazbearspizza.com/ jednak wszystkie strony i zdjęcia okazały się być fake'iem a Scott przyznał się że seria jest inspirowana restauracjami Chuck E. Cheese oraz Show Biz Pizza. Ale zaczęto podobno pracę nad stworzeniem prawdziwego odwzorowania pizzerii z FNAF w Ameryce. Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4